Half Light
by TheLittleCrowe
Summary: Wenn Fantasie plötzlich zur Wirklichkeit wird und alles woran du je geglaubt hast, keine Rolle mehr spielt. Jacob/OC (Nebenrollen: Seth/OC) (ÜBERARBEITET Kapitel 1-7)
1. Chapter 1

1\. Erwachen!

Au, man seid wann ist mein Bett so verdammt unbequem?! Langsam öffne ich meine Augen. Meine Sicht ist verschwommen, mein Kopf dröhnt. Verschwommen kann ich Bäume und Sträucher um mich herum erkennen. Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert? "Shit! Wieso bin ich in ´nem Wald?" verwirrt und leicht panisch drehe ich mich mehrfach im Kreis. Ein Wald! Wie zur Hölle komm ich von meinem Wohnzimmer, in einen verdammten Wald?

„Ähm... Aiden... waren wir nicht eben noch zu Hause?" Erschrocken dreh ich mich um und sehe meine kleine Schwester auf dem Boden sitzen, die mich verunsichert, von unten herauf anschaut. Ihr Knie blutet, aber ansonsten scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Schnell ziehe ich sie hoch und lege meinen Arm um sie.

„Geht es dir gut, Sarah?" frage ich ruhig. "Kannst du dich erinnern, was passiert ist?" Sie schüttelt kurz den Kopf und schaut sich um. Sanft streiche ich ihr über den Kopf.

„Nur ein wenig Kopfschmerzen. Nicht schlimm..." piepst sie nach einiger Zeit und schaut sich weiter verängstigt um.

Kein Wunder, eben waren wir noch in unserem Wohnzimmer und jetzt stehen wir buchstäblich im Wald! Ok, schön hier. Und so ruhig! Doch wir gehören hier eindeutig nicht hin, in der Nähe unserer Wohnung gibt es keinen Wald. Zumindest nicht so einen großen, hier ist ja weit und breit nichts als Wald!

„Wie... Wo sind wir bloß?" stottert Sarah und tapst von einem, aufs andere Bein. "Was ist hier los? Ich fühl mich hier gar nicht wohl."

„Wenn ich das mal wüsste! Komm lass uns erstmal hier verschwinden... sieht so aus als würde es bald dunkel werden!" langsam ziehe ich sie hinter mir her, durch das Dickicht. Gott sei dank, ist es noch hell genug um zu sehen, wo man hin tritt.

Schluchzend verstärk Sarah ihren Griff. "Ich will wieder nach Hause!"

„Ich weiß, Honey! Aber wir müssen erst mal raus finden wo wir sind! Und warum!"

„Ich weiß, schon gut!" schnieft sie und klammert sich an meinen Arm. "Das ist total unheimlich hier! Ich mag Wälder nicht!" Ja, davor hatte sie schon immer Panik. Allein schon wegen den Tieren. Zumindest die Insekten. Kleiner Angsthase.

„Komm nicht stehen bleiben, irgendjemand wird uns schon über den Weg laufen. Dann können wir immer hin herausfinden wo genau wir hier gelandet sind. Ich will hier nicht übernachten." Langsam aber sicher bahnen wir uns unseren Weg. Sarah die immer noch an meinem Arm hängt, tapst schusselig wie sie ist, gerade aus und wäre ein paar mal fast hingefallen. Es ist kalt, nass... aber ich mag Wälder. Es ist immer so ruhig!

„Was ist nur passiert... ok... also wir waren im Wohnzimmer und haben uns unterhalten, stimmt´s?"  
Versuch ich alles noch einmal aufzuzählen und schaue Sarah unsicher an.

„Ja! Und dann hat auf einmal das Telefon geklingelt! Genau!... warte... ich wollte grade abnehmen, dann wurde alles schwarz... war das bei dir auch so?" Ich nicke. Ich kann mich daran erinnern, wie wir einen Film gesehen haben, dann hat das Telefon geklingelt... danach war da nur noch Dunkelheit, ein stechender Schmerz im Kopf.

"An mehr kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern!" seufze ich und fahre mir durch die Haare. Sie sind feucht und wahrscheinlich leicht verstrubbelt, aber was soll´s.

„Aber wie kann sowas sein?! Ich will hier weg! Was sollen wir jetzt machen?"

„Wir müssen erstmal aus diesem Wald raus!" Seid gut einer halben Stunden laufen wir jetzt schon zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Und inzwischen hat es sogar angefangen zu regnen. "Na toll!" grummeld ziehe ich meine Jacke aus und werfe sie Sarah über, die danken nickt. "Nicht dass du noch krank wirst."

"Was ist mit dir? Das Shirt wird dich sicher nicht warm halten!"

"Mir geht´s gut! Du weißt doch, ich friere so gut wie nie!" schief grinse ich zu ihr runter und wuschle mit der Hand durch ihre Locken. Sie hat angefangen zu zittern und ich kann deutlich ihre Zähne klappern hören.

„Da! Da vorne ist Licht!" schreit sie neben mir plötzlich auf und ihre Gang wird schneller. Tatsächlich! Licht! Endlich! Als wir am Waldrand stehen erstreckt sich vor uns eine kleine Straße, hinter der nur noch mehr Wald liegt. Na toll!

„Welche Richtung? Die wird ja zu einer Stadt oder sowas führen, oder?"

„Gehen wir mal nach Rechts." Sie nickt nur und wir laufen einfach die Straße entlang... naja Straße, eher ein Weg. Aber immer noch besser, als der Waldboden. Und nicht so matschig.

„Ich kann nicht mehr!" Sarah geht in die Knie. "Mein Knie tut total weh!"

„Ich bin genau so kaputt wie du, aber guck mal es wird immer dunkler und hier ist kein Licht. Willst du hier übernachten?"

„NEIN!" kreischt sie erschrocken, springt auf und zieht mich mit! Lachend lasse ich mich von ihr mitziehen. Inzwischen sind wir auf eine richtige Straße gekommen und ein paar Meter vor uns tauchen langsam aber sicher ein paar Häuser auch. Gott sei Dank!

„Ich dachte schon wir versauern auf dieser Straße!" kichert Sarah. Ich find das nicht sehr beruhigend, immer hin sind wir mittem im irgendwo! Ohne überhaupt zu wissen wie, oder wieso!

„La Push!" Was für ein Puff? Fragend schaue ich zu meiner Schwester. „La Push!" wieder holt sie noch einmal. Als ich ihr aber nur einen verständnislosen Blick zuwerfe, verdreht sie die Augen und zeigt gerade aus. Ein Schild. La Push!

„Moment... La Push?!" Das erinnert mich an was!

„Klingelts bei dir auch! Unheimlich! Das ist das Indianer Reservat aus Twilight!"

„Aus deinem Lieblingsbuch?!" frag ich ungläubig und stöhne genervt auf. "Nicht dein Ernst?!"

„Ja! Eben das!" heftig nickt sie und steuert weiter auf das Reservat zu. Mit bester Laune, wie ich anmerken darf. Klasse!

„Wieso um Himmelswillen sind wir in diesem Kaff?" Dieses Kaff, aus diesen dämlichen Büchern! Ach, kommt schon! "Das ist doch Schei**e! Wieso nicht Spanien?!"

„Nicht so laut, die schlafen hier sicher alle schon! Lass uns zum Strand gehen!" kommt es kichernd von Sarah. "Ist bestimmt auch Nachts schön da!"

„Was? Wieso denn, es ist bestimmt schon kurz vor Mitternacht! Was willst du da am Strand, außerdem ist es kalt! Du wirst wirklich noch krank." Sonst haben wir ja auch zum Glück keine Probleme! Langsam werd ich echt sauer!

„Komm schon, wenn wir schon nix zum schlafen haben, können wir uns hier auch ein bisschen umschauen!" Natürlich, latschen wir schließlich doch mitten in der Nacht in ´nem Fremden Kaff durch die Gegend und wenn wir schon mal da sind gucken wir uns doch auch noch gleich den dämlichen Strand an, man hat ja sonst nichts zu tun.

„Weißt du wenigstens wo wir lang müssen, ich für meinen Teil zumindest nicht?!" frag ich genervt von der Gesamtsituation.

„Also, wenn ich die Karte noch im Kopf hab, dann da lang!" Ich frag am besten gar nicht, woher sie das weiß! Doch sie hat wohl meinen Blick gedeutet und schnattert drauf los. "Ich bin total aufgeregt. Das ist richtig cool hier!"

"Du spinnst!"

„Ich bin eben ein mega Fan der Bücher, da wollt ich mir halt schon vor dem Film, die Landschaften angucken! Und wow, das hier ist sogar bei Nacht noch besser, als auf den Fotos die ich im Internet gefunden habe!" grinst sie mich an und hüpft aufgeregt vor mir rum. Das kann ja was werden!

ENDE KAPITEL 1


	2. Chapter 2

Nach einer Weile lehne ich mich genervt an einen Baum und schaue in den Sternenhimmel. Sie sind viel besser zu sehen, als zu Hause. Zu Hause! Was wohl Mum und Dad machen, wenn sie merken, dass wir nicht mehr zu Hause sind? Ob sie es vielleicht schon gemerkt haben?

Wie bekommen wir nur raus, wie wir hier hergekommen sind und wie wir wieder zurückkommen?  
Nicht mal mein Handy funktioniert, dass hab ich inzwischen auch schon versucht! Es ist gerade so als wären wir in ´nem einzigen großen Funkloch! „Dein Handy geht auch nicht, oder?"

„Nein! Absolut Tod! Dabei war der Akku voll. Naja, hier wird's ja wohl Telefonzellen geben!"

„Müsste!" Und wirklich ein paar Meter weiter, taucht vor uns eine alte Telefonzelle auf. Nachdem ich schnell nach Kleingeld gewühlt habe und fündig wurde, schmeißt Sarah es sofort ein und wähl unsere Nummer. Doch dann legt sie plötzlich auf. „Die Nummer ist nicht vergeben!" meint sie traurig und setzt sich neben der Telefonzelle auf den Boden. Sie atmet schwer. Das kann doch nicht sein! Schnell versuch ich es selbst noch einmal, doch ohne Erfolg.

„Sarah, wir schaffen das schon! Das Telefon ist bestimmt nur kaputt! Komm wir gehen zum Strand, da wolltest du doch eben noch hin!" Langsam hellt sich ihre Miene wieder auf und sie lächelt mich an. Was tut man nicht alles für seine kleine Schwester!

„Man gibt's hier nirgendwo ein Kino, oder ein Einkaufszentrum?" Hier ist ja wirklich gar nichts los, nicht mal Teenager die um diese Zeit draußen, etwas blödes verzapfen! IN unserer Stadt war immer was los, egal um welche Uhrzeit.

„Nein! Da musst du schon in die nächst größere Stadt fahren!" grinst Sarah und biegt gerade um eine Ecke.

„Sicher, dass du weißt wo du hin willst? Wehe wir verlaufen uns! Hier sieht alles gleich aus." grummle ich. Meine Laune ist schon am Nullpunkt angekommen. Am liebsten würde ich jetzt in meinem Zimmer, auf dem Bett liegen und Musik hören.

„Hier kann man sich wirklich nur im Wald verlaufen! Und ja ich bin mir sicher! Aber weißt du was, ich glaub hier gibt es auch kein Hotel, oder so!" unsicher sieht sie sich um.

„Man das ganze hier ist voll Kontraproduktiv! Ich hab wirklich keine Lust auf das ganze! Wir sind Kilometer weit weg von zu Hause und dann auch noch in so einem langweiligen Fleck!" Ich wäre immer noch für Spanien!

„Wir finden schon was zum schlafen. Vielleicht nimmt uns ja jemand für ein paar Nächte auf. Können ja morgen mal fragen!" ich zucke mit den Schultern.

„Und Heute? Willst du die ganze Nacht, rumlaufen?"

„Naja, so lange ist es bis Morgen früh auch nicht mehr, denk ich! Und ich will ja sowieso zum Strand, da kann man schon die paar Stunden totschlagen!" kichert sie und läuft einfach munter weiter. Ach ja und ich werd bestimmt niemanden fragen, ob wir bei ihm übernachten dürfen! Sicher nicht!

Nach einer Weile, die wir durch diese Stockdunkle, sagen wir doch Spaßes halber Stadt gelaufen sind und eigentlich nichts weiter, als Häuschen hier und Bäume da gesehen haben, kommen wir langsam aber sicher dem Strand näher. Ich kann das Wasser rauschen hören.

„Guck da ist der Strand. Ich hatte recht! Schön oder?" Ja, wirklich... Es ist zwar dunkel aber der Mond, den man hier echt gut sehn kann, taucht alles in ein silbernes Licht. Plötzlich höre ich lautes Lachen und schau mich genauer um und wie ich mir schon gedacht habe, sind wir hier nicht alleine!

„... Hey, wir sind nicht die einzigen hier!" Ich nicke in die Richtung in der ein paar Leute an einem Lagerfeuer sitzen und sich unterhalten. Die scheinen uns noch nicht bemerkt zu haben.

„Lass uns wieder gehn!" japst es plötzlich hinter mir.


	3. Chapter 3

Mit hochgezogener Braue schaue ich meine kleine Schwester an, die unsicher die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Was ist denn jetzt bitte los?!

„Du wolltest doch hier her, jetzt bleiben wir auch! Ich bin doch nicht umsonst hier her gelatscht. Komm schon, Honey!" grins ich und lauf zum Wasser. „Was hast du denn auf einmal?" Vor was hat sie denn jetzt bitte Angst? Was soll hier schon passieren?

„Hast du nicht gesehn wie viele das sind?!"

„Ähm, ja und? Wo genau liegt jetzt das Problem? Meinst du die überfallen uns jetzt? Mach dir keinen Kopf, es passiert schon nichts! Ok!" Ein leichtes nicken ihrerseits und eine Weile sagt keine von uns beiden etwas. "Sei nicht so ein Feigling! Zu Hause war doch immer viel mehr los. Wieso auf einmal so schüchtern?"

„Du Aiden! Ich glaub langsam wir sind in diesem Buch drin!" bricht es auf einmal aus ihr heraus. Kurz starre ich sie an und fange dann laut an zu lachen.

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt bitte auf diesen Schwachsinn?!" Das ist doch lächerlich! Ich mein gut, dass wir hier sind ist nicht normal! Aber in einem Buch. Komm schon! "Hast du dir den Kopf gestoßen?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht, aber mir kommt das alles so unwirklich vor! Dir nicht? Wie ein Traum!"

„Doch, ja klar! Und ich bin der Osterhase! Willst du ein paar Eier? Komm schon Sarah, das ist Schwachsinn und das weißt du auch!" Ich weiß es ist fies, aber ich muss einfach über meine Schwester lachen. Sie denkt immer so komische Sachen!

„Ja! Aber was wenn doch..." keuch sie kurz vorm komplett Zusammenbruch. "Kann doch sein! Oder? Ich mein... wir wissen beide nicht wie wir hier her gekommen sind!"

„BOAH! Jetzt fehlt nur noch, das du sagst, dass Vampire und Werwölfe existieren!" lach ich wieder auf und werde gegen Ende immer lauter.

Plötzlich hören wir einen lauten Knall und wir schauen gleichzeitig zu der Gruppe die am Lagerfeuer sitzt. Einige von ihnen stehn nun und schauen in unsere Richtung. Was wollen die denn?

„Haben die uns gehört?" flüstert Sarah und starrt ängstlich in ihre Richtung.

„Wie denn, die sind viel zu weit weg!" winke ich ab. Unmöglich, dass sie uns gehört haben. So laut waren wir jetzt auch nicht.

„Aber die kommen hier her!" Ach? Schnell dreh ich meinen Kopf nach rechts und tatsächlich! Sie kommen auf uns zu. Schützend stelle ich mich vor Sarah und beobachte die Männer, wie ich inzwischen gut erkennen kann! Oha! Die haben Muskeln... und einer größer als der andere. Und je näher sie kommen, desto größer werden sie auch noch! Respekt!

„Was ist? Haben wir euch gestört?" ruf ich obwohl sie nur noch wenige Meter von uns entfernt sind.

Hinter mir, zieht Sarah an meinem Shirt. „Aiden! Komm lass uns verschwinden, bitte!"

„Psst!... Also was ist?" Als sie direkt vor uns stehen, schauen sie uns nur fragend an! Bis der vordere und auch der Größte endlich den Mund aufmacht. Er sieht gut aus, genau wie die anderen. Aber er ist auch irgendwie unsympathisch... viel zu autoritär, für meinen Geschmack.

„Wer seid ihr?" Englisch, war ja klar. Zum Glück bin ich im mündlichen Teil besser, als im Schriftlichen!

„Wer seid ihr?!" keif ich und mach einen Schritt nach vorne. Ich lass mich nicht einschüchtern. Egal, wie viele Muskeln die haben.

„Aiden!" Wieder versucht Sarah mich zurückzuhalten, was ich aber einfach übergehe.

„Gut dann... Am besten wir stellen uns erst mal selber vor! Also ich bin Sam, das sind Embry, Colin, Brady, Leah, Paul, Jared und der Kerl, mit der kleinen Lady auf dem Arm ist Quil!" Der Reihe nach zeigt er auf die verschiedenen Gestalten. Aber viel erkennen kann ich nicht, dafür ist es trotz des Mondscheins zu dunkel. Nur ihre Umrisse sind durch das, schwach herüber scheinende Licht des Feuers zu erkennen.

„Würden ihr euch jetzt auch vorstellen!" Das klang freundlich, aber irgendwas an seiner Stimme mochte ich nicht, es liest keinen Widerstand zu. Ganz so als ob ich im Rede und Antwort stehen müsste.

„Frag freundlich, vielleicht sag ich antworte ich dann!"

„Uh, ne kleine Zicke!" wirft der Kerl, namens Paul ein, wird aber sofort durch Sam gestoppt. Achso läuft das, er ruft und sie springen!

„Die kleine Zicke, kratzt dir gleich die Augen aus, du dämlicher..." Doch Sarah fällt mir ins Wort. Langweilig.

„Lass doch! Also ich bin Sarah Grey und das ist Aiden!" meint sie schüchtern und stellt sich neben mich. Sie zittert noch stärker als vorhin schon. Schnell lege ich ihr wieder einen Arm um die Schultern. Sie lächelt mich kurz an und wir wenden uns wieder zu den anderen.

„Freut mich euch kennen zu lernen, aber was macht ihr hier! Ich hab euch hier noch nie gesehen!"

„Geht dich gar nichts... Aua! Hey! Ist ja gut!" Sarah tritt mir unsanft ans Bein und schaut wieder zu Sam. Lass dir was einfallen Aiden, die Wahrheit geht ja schlecht, die halten uns noch für total bekloppt!

Die Erleuchtung! „Ist ja gut! Also eigentlich wollten wir nur alte Freunde unserer Eltern besuchen, aber als wir hier ankamen, war es zu spät und wir wollten sie nicht mitten in der Nacht stören!" So ne kleine Notlüge schadet ja nicht. Ein erstauntes Murren geht durch die kleine, große Gruppe vor uns.


	4. Chapter 4

/ JACOB /

Quil und Paul raufen sich mal wieder, typisch. Grinsend sehen wir ihnen dabei zu. Embry feuert sie laut stark an. Bis Sam plötzlich aufhorcht. „Wir bekommen Besuch!"

„Wo? Wer?" Die Zwillinge Colin und Brady sind plötzlich von ihrem Lachkrampf geheilt und drehen sich, wie alle anderen in die Richtung aus der, der Geruch kommt.

„Bin mir nicht sicher, glaub nicht, dass ich den Geruch kenne!" meine ich neugierig.

Leah nickt zustimmend. „Stimmt, kommt mir auch nicht bekannt vor, ist heut jemand neu her gezogen? Oder in letzter Zeit?"

„Unsinn. Das hätten wir doch mitbekommen!" Da hat Paul mal ausnahmsweise recht! Wenn hier mal jemand neu zuzieht, wissen wir´s schon vorher.

„Warten wir´s einfach hab!" mischt sich nun Emilie, Sams Verlobte ein. Die auf dessen Schoß sitzt und sich an ihn lehnt.

Nur wenige Sekunden später, treten zwei Personen in unser Sichtfeld. Zwei Mädchen. Eine ca einen Kopf größer als die Andere. Eine der beiden riecht unheimlich gut! Nach Kamille und MInze, wenn ich mich nicht irre!

„Hey, zwei Mädels... na, das sieht man doch gerne!" grinst Paul und stößt mich in die Seite. Dafür bekommt er einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

"Du hast meine Schwester! Da brauchen dich andere nicht interessieren!" knurre ich.

Eine Weile beobachten wir die Beiden unauffällig, aber sie interessieren sich sowieso nicht für uns. Die beiden sind in ein Gespräch vertieft. Was sie so leise führen, dass nicht mal ich mit meinem super Gehör es verstehen kann. Bis eine der Zwei plötzlich laut zu lachen anfängt und Wortfetzen zu uns herüber wehen.  
**... Vampire ...** Kein Englisch, aber das Wort Vampire lässt uns aufschrecken. Jared und Paul fallen um, als Sam, Embry und ich aufspringen, rappeln sich aber schnell wieder auf und starren, wie wir, angespannt auf die Mädchen.

„Man... ich versteh kein Wort von dem was die sagen! Du Sam?"

„Sam! Was ist denn?" Emilie schaut uns der Reihe nach an, genau wie Jareds Freundin, Kim. "Was habt ihr denn plötzlich?"

„Nein, Jacob! Ich auch nicht. Die eine hat aber eindeutig grad etwas von Blutsaugern erwähnt. Das ist alles was ich verstanden hab!" meint er nur knapp darauf. „Los, Jungs... und ja du auch Leah! Jacob, du und Seth ihr bleibt hier!" Murrend setzten wir beide uns wieder hin und die anderen machen sich auf den Weg, sogar Leah. Nachdem Sam ihr noch einen warnenden Blich zu wirft.

Irgendwas ruft die Kleine, die eben so gelacht hat zu, nachdem die andere sie auf das Kommen des Rudels aufmerksam gemacht hat, aber was verdammt. Was redet die da... welche Sprache sprechen die. „Psst!... " Kurz vor ihnen macht das Rudel halt.

„Jacob, was ist den los?" Kim und Emilie schauen mich misstrauisch an.

„Wartet ab, ok! Ich weiß es ja selbst noch nicht!" grummel ich und wende mich wieder zu den andern.

„Wer seid ihr?" Sam der sich vor den beiden aufgebaut hat, spricht sie jetzt freundlich an. Endlich kann ich auch alles besser verstehen.

„Wieso willst du das wissen?!" Ah, unsere Sprache können sie also. Ist doch schon mal ein Anfang.

„Aiden!" Aiden, das ist dann wohl ihr Name. Aber ist das nicht eigentlich ein Jungenname? Nachdem sich aber keine der beiden vorstellt macht Sam wieder den Anfang.

„Gut dann... Am besten wir stellen uns erst mal selber vor! Also ich bin Sam, das sind Embry, Colin, Brady, Leah, Paul, Jared und der Kerl, mit der kleinen Lady auf dem Arm ist Quil!" Der Er stellt sich und die anderen, der Reihe nach vor. „Würden ihr euch jetzt auch vorstellen!" Angepisst erhebt die Größere ihre Stimme gegen Sam. Was mich zum lachen bringt.

„Oh, sein Ton hat ihr wohl nicht gefallen!" kichert Seth neben mir.

„Ruhe, ich will hören was die sagen!" Entschuldigend sieht er mich an und lauscht dann auch wieder dem Gespräch.

„Uh, ne kleine Zicke!" Paul, natürlich. Er kann einfach nicht sein Maul halten. Immer muss er seinen Senf dazu geben.

„Die kleine Zicke, kratzt dir gleich die Augen aus du dämlicher..." Bevor sie weiter reden kann, stößt ihr, ihre Begleiterin in die Seite und macht einen Schritt nach vorne, um neben ihr stehen zu bleiben.

„Lass doch! Also ich bin Sarah Grey und das ist Aiden!" Die Kleine stellt sich und die andere vor. Nachdem sie das getan hat, ist es kurz still und ihre Schwester legt ihr einen Schultern. Klar den beiden muss echt kalt sein. Emilie und Kim sind auch die ganze Zeit am rum nörgeln weil es für sie zu kalt ist. Zum Glück haben wir da kein Problem mehr mit.

„Freut mich euch kennen zu lernen, aber was macht ihr hier! Ich hab euch hier noch nie gesehn!"

„Geht dich gar nichts... Aua! Hey!" Sarah tritt Aiden, ja so heißt sie wirklich, recht unsanft ans Bein.  
„Ist ja gut! Also eigentlich wollten wir nur alte Freunde unserer Eltern besuchen, aber als wir hier ankamen, war es zu spät und wir wollten sie nicht mitten in der Nacht stören!"

Seth schaut mich erstaunt an. Sam und der Rest des Rudels tauschen schnelle verwirrte Blicke und wenden sich den beiden dann wieder zu.

/ SARAH /

Was zum Teufel redet sie da? Aber mein Gott, ich hatte recht. Sie sind alle so wie im Buch. SO wie ich sie mir immer vorgestellt habe.

Im nachhinein finde ich die Besetzung, des ersten Teils von Twilight wirklich lächerlich unattraktiv, wenn man die Originale vor sich hat! Hammer. Ob sie wirklich Werwölfe sind?! Das wäre zu geil! Aber wenn wir wirklich in dem Buch sind, dann wäre das ja nur normal. Jacob und Seth fehlen ja. Schade!

„Aha!" Das einzige Mädchen, Leah durchbricht die Stille und guckt uns nicht sehr überzeugt an. Irgendwie ist sie mir schon jetzt recht unsympathisch.

„Hm... wollt ihr euch zu uns setzten!" sie deutet hinter sich zu dem Lagerfeuer. "Am Feuer können wir weiter reden und ihr könnt euch etwas aufwärmen."

„Ist Seth auch da?" Seth, mein absoluter Liebling der Werwölfe.

„Du... kennst Seth?!" fragt Paul erstaunt und gafft mich richtig an. Oh Mist, das war unüberlegt... was sag ich jetzt. Auch die anderen des „Rudels" schauen mich an.

„Erklären wir euch dann... aber nein, Persönlich kennen wir ihn nicht und er uns auch nicht!" Aiden rettet wieder die Situation und bewahrt mich so vor einer unangenehmen Notlüge. Ich hasse es zu Lügen, aber die Wahrheit ist gerade noch schlimmer.

„...Gut! Kommt mit!" Ich klammer mich wieder an den Arm meiner Schwester und wir laufen Sam und den anderen hinterher, in die Richtung aus der sie vorher gekommen sind und wo immer noch ein Feuer lodert. Jeh näher wir kommen, desto besser kann ich sehen. Am Feuer sitzen noch weitere Personen.

„So also, ich stell euch nur noch kurz den Rest hier vor... das ist Emilie, meine Verlobte, Kim, Jareds Freundin, Jacob... und Seth!" Seth, einfach umwerfend. Emilie und Kim geben uns freundlich die Hände.

„Starr sie nicht an! Das ist unhöflich!" zischt Aiden plötzlich! Ich hatte nicht bemerkt wie ich Emilie angestarrt hatte. Sie ist ohne zweifel wunderschön, aber die Narbe... das macht Sam wütend. Diese Aktion brachte uns allerdings, noch mehr fragende und misstrauische Blicke ein.

„Entschuldigung, ich wollte dich nicht so anstarren. War nicht böse gemeint." sagte ich schnell zu ihr und wir setzten uns vor das Rudel. Mein Blick huschte immer wieder zu Seth, so süß.

„Kommen die alle im Buch vor?" flüstert Aiden ganz leise und schaut sich alle im Schein des Feuers noch einmal genau an. Da sie deutsch spricht, versteht sie sowieso keiner. Ich nicke ihr zu.  
„Du bist Seth?!" jetzt spricht sie wieder in ihrer gewöhnlichen Lautstärke und Seth schaut sie neugierig an.

"Du kennst mich?" er legt den Kopf schief. Niedlich!

„Sarah, ich denke wir sollten sie mal aufklären meinst du nicht auch... " Hä, sie will ihnen doch wohl nichts von meiner Vermutung sagen, oder doch?! Langsam wurde ich wieder panisch.

„Gut... also... wir sind hergerufen worden... bla bla... Aber machen wir es kurz... SUPRISE, SUPRISE... wir sind entfernte Cousinen von dir, Seth und von dir dann natürlich auch Leah. Und wir wurden von unseren Eltern gebeten uns ein bisschen um Sue zu kümmern! Euer Vater, war gut mit unseren Eltern befreundet. " Wow, sie lügt mal wieder ohne rot zu werden.

Leah ist gar nicht begeistern von Aidens Erklärung doch Seth scheint es ohne zu überlegen zu glauben. So abwegig ist das ganze ja auch nicht! Aiden schaut mich mit einem Bin-ich-gut-oder-bin-ich-gut-Blick an. Auch wenn ich ihre Lügerei manchmal verfluche, jetzt ist sie echt nützlich.

„Das... das... das..." stottert Paul und starrt Aiden, wie alle anderen auch geschockt an. Es ist tatsächlich wie in den Büchern.

„Was... was... was... man drück dich deutlich aus!" grinst sie Paul an. "Wir wollten sowieso mal von zu Hause raus und Sue kann doch sicher etwas Hilfe brauchen!"

„Man Paul... tief Luft holen." knurrt Jared ihn an.

„Ihr seid mit mir verwandt... also mit mir und Leah?!" Seth staunt nicht schlecht. Leahs Gesichtszüge allerdings entgleisen total. Ich sehe eindeutig eine rosige Freundschaft, zwischen ihr und uns zwei.

„Ja um mehrere Ecken. Aber... ich glaube nicht das man sagen könnte, wir gehören zur gleichen Familie, dafür sind es dann schon wieder zu viele Ecken. Ich weiß nicht mal ob Sue etwas von uns weiß. Ich glaub nicht, das Harry mit ihr über uns geredet hat, nun ja!" zwitschere ich, greife nach Aidens Hand und drücke sie.


	5. Chapter 5

/ AIDEN /

Okay... hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie mir das abkaufen würden, aber gut, das macht alles natürlich einfacher.  
Sarah scheint zwar zuerst nicht begeistert, aber sie wird selber wissen, dass wir wohl kaum jemanden die Wahrheit sagen können. Auch wenn es da bisher nicht viel zu sagen gibt.

Aber Shit, ich glaub immer noch nicht was hier abgeht... das muss Zufall sein. Ich mein, Twilight ist ein verdammtes Buch, wie kann das echt sein? Werwölfe... Vampire. Also ich weiß ja nicht... vor allem wenn die wirklich glitzern! Vampire die glitzern!

Seth reist mich aus meinen Gedanken, als er wieder anfängt zu spreche. „Dann nehm ich euch am besten später gleich mit nach Hause und wir reden dann morgen mit Mum, über die ganze Sache!" er war sichtlich begeistern von der ganzen Sache. Er starrt Sarah auch die ganze Zeit so komisch an, ob der Hunger hat?! „Sag mal hast du Hunger oder so?!"

„Hä?" Wow, das ist ja mal eine sehr kreative Antwort.

„Du guckst Sarah an, als wolltest du sie fressen!" Ich zog sie in meine Arme und schau Seth böse an. Lautes Lachen ertönt und Paul und Jared rollen auf dem Sand herum, wie kleine Kinder. Schön niedlich.

„Halt die Klappe, Aiden!" quietsch Sarah in meinen Armen und läuft knallrot an. Oh Nein! Ich weiß von dieser dummen Prägung bei Werwölfen. Das kannst dir abschminken, Kleiner! Meine Schwester bekommst du nur, über meine Leiche.

„Sorry!" Machte der von mir Angefauchte und lief ebenfalls rot an. Uh, ich würde ihn ja umbringen, oder zumindest schlagen, aber das geht ja schlecht, wenn er wirklich ein Werwolf sein sollte. Ich sollte mir ´nen Baseballschläger aus Stahl besorgen, vielleicht tut´s der ja!

„Wie alt seid ihr beide eigentlich?" Embry grins uns fragend an.

„Also ich bin 16 Jahre und Sarah ist 13, naja fast 14 Jahre alt!" erkläre ich.

„Und wo genau kommt ihr her? Englisch ist nicht eure Muttersprache,oder?" Kim, die an Jared gekuschelt ist schaut uns lieb an. Die beiden sind irgendwie ein komisches Paar, genau wie Sam und Emilie. Sie lieben sich, keine Frage, aber... die Kerle, groß und muskulös und die Mädels klein und fragil. Aber schon süß.

„Nein, wir kommen aus Deutschland. Aber Englisch wird bei uns in der Schule sowieso von Anfang an durch genommen, also ist die Sprache und so kein großes Problem. Falls wir doch mal was nicht gleich verstehen, sagen wir euch Bescheid." lach ich wieder.

„Dann ist ja gut! Jungs am besten wir machen uns alle mal auf den Weg nach Hause, ich bin wirklich müde. Und Kim sieht auch aus als würde sie gleich einschlafen. Ihr beide sicher auch?!" meint Emilie dann an uns gerichtet und steht zusammen mit Sam auf.

„Gut, dann sagen wir mal bis Morgen... wenn ihr alles mit Seths Mum geklärt habt, könnt ihr gern zu uns kommen und wir unterhalten uns noch ein bisschen. Ich würde euch nämlich noch gerne ein paar fragen stellen!" Sam legt Emilie den Arm um die Schulter.

„Ja, klar! Kein Problem!" Nach und nach wird unsere Runde auch immer kleiner, bis wir nur noch mit Seth und Leah, am mittlerweile fast vollständig abgebrannten Feuer sind.

„Gut! Kommt ihr?!" Seth der neben mir steht kichert und Sarah auf meiner anderen Seite schaut verlegen weg. „Leah?"

„Ich bleib noch, könnt ja alleine gehen." murmelt sie nur uns dreht uns wieder den Rücken zu. Ich muss Sarah später unbedingt fragen, wieso Leah so verbittert ist. Ich hab die Bücher zwar gelesen, aber viel gemerkt hab ich mir nicht. Dafür haben sie mich einfach zu wenig interessiert.

„Wenn du meinst." Plötzlich grapschen beide nach meinen Händen. Sarah weil sie im dunklen einfach Angst hat und Seth weil er uns wohl nicht verlieren will.

„Gut, euch wird's bei uns gefallen. Wenn Leah nicht da ist, ist es auch total ruhig!" grinst er. "Aber sie gewöhnt sich schon an euch. So schlimm ist sie eigentlich gar nicht. Nur stur!"

„Das hab ich gehört!" mault Leah und wirft Seth etwas an den Kopf. Was ihn nicht weiter zu stören scheint. Auch gut! Er winkt ihr nur kurz zu und geht los.

„Man sieht dir direkt an, dass es dir leid tut, Seth!" Anstatt Antwort zu geben, grinst er nur und zieht uns weiter mit sich. Selbst ohne, dass ich Sarah anschaue merk ich, dass sie ihm am liebsten um den Halt fallen würde. Immerhin scheint er nett zu sein. Ich hoffe, dass auch seine Mum die Geschichte so einfach hinnimmt.

Nach einigen Minuten in der wir schweigend nebeneinander hergelaufen sind, biegt Seth rechts ab und wir stehen vor einen Haus. Ein hübsches altes Haus, mit Efeuranken um die unteren Fenster. „So da sind wir." Er öffnet leise die Tür und lässt uns eintreten. Er deutet uns, ihm zu folgen und wir schleichen die Treppe ins obere Geschoss hoch.

„Seth, da bist du ja... es ist schon spät, Junge. Oh... Besuch?!" Das ist dann also Seth Mum. Sie ist hübsch. Ein freundliches Gesicht, große Rehaugen und lange, glatte Haare.

„Sorry Mum. Aber ich konnte die beiden ja nicht draußen schlafen lassen. Ich erklär es dir morgen ok!"

„Kein Problem!" sie lächelt uns freundlich entgegen. Wow, sie sieht nicht nur nett aus, sie ist es auch. "Zeig ihnen das Gästezimmer! Und gib ihnen Sachen zum Schlafen von Leah! Ich werd mich dann auch hinlegen, ich nehm an Leah wird noch etwas länger weg bleiben!" Sie lächelt uns kurz zu und verschwindet dann wieder in ihrem Zimmer.

Seth verschwindet kurz in einem der Zimmer und kommt kurze zeit später mit T-Shirts und Hosen zurück und drückt sie mir in die Hand. "Könnt ja schlecht in euren Klamotten schlafen. Sie Sachen sind mir eh alle zu klein!" grinst er. "Dann schlaft mal gut. Bis morgen!" Dann öffnet der die Tür schräg gegenüber und schließt sie wieder als wir in dem Zimmer sind. Zwei Betten stehen an der rechten Wand und ein Großer Schrank genau gegenüber.

„Gute Nacht!" rufen wir ihm noch leise hinterher. Sarah die sich auf eins der Betten hat fallen lassen, seufzt laut auf.

**Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen... aber ich bin dankbar dafür, dass du so gut lügen kannst!**

**Hm, ja! Wir sollten warten, bis sie uns alles von alleine erzählen und sie nicht mit unserem Wissen überfallen. Wenn es überhaupt stimmt, dass sie Werwölfe sind. Vielleicht ist das auch alles einfach nur purer Zufall, mit den Namen.**

**Zum Glück, können die kein Deutsch!** kichert Sarah und fängt an zu gähnen. **Ich schlaf bei dir!** Schnell ziehen wir beide uns um und legen uns in eins der Betten. Sofort kuschelt sie sich an mich.

**Ja! Müssen wir immer hin in dem Punkt keine Angst haben! Naja, Morgen geht's in die nächste Runde! Nacht, Kleine!**

**Nacht, Aiden!**

 **Nächstes Kapitel**

Am nächsten Morgen weckt mich lautes Geschrei von unten. Müde rapple ich mich auf, Sarah schläft noch tief und fest, dann geh ich leise aus dem Zimmer um sie nicht zu wecken. Unten angekommen seh ich Leah, die ihre Mum anschreit.

„WIESO HAST DU DIE BEIDEN HIER SCHLAFEN LASSEN? DU KENNST SIE DOCH GAR NICHT!" Man, die hat ein ganz schön lautes Organ.

„So sprichst du nicht mit mir junge Dame! Hätte ich sie bei dieser Kälte draußen lassen sollen?! Ich bitte dich Leah! Außerdem scheinen sie doch wirklich nett zu sein." Kurz räuspere ich mich und die beiden drehen sich zu mir um, als Leah mich sieht schnauft sie sauer auf und stürmt an mir vorbei aus dem Haus. Nicht ohne die Tür mit einer Wucht zuzuschlagen, dass man denken könnte das Haus bricht zusammen.

"Oh, guten Morgen, Liebes. Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Ja, danke. Hören Sie wir wollten keinen Ärger machen, wir können auch wieder gehen! Unsere Eltern dachten nur, sie bräuchten vielleicht etwas Hilfe von uns. Aber wir können auch wieder gehen!"

„Nein, nein! Meine Tochter muss sich erst einmal an euch gewöhnen. Hast du Hunger... ähm... du liebe Zeit, ich weiß ja noch gar nicht wie du heißt, Liebes! Ich bin Sue!"

„Aiden, freut mich sehr! Und ja Hunger hätte ich schon!"

„Aiden, hübscher Name und wie heißt deine Schwester?" Während sie mich das fragt, setze ich mich an den Tisch und kurze Zeit später hab einen Teller Rührei vor mir stehen.

„Sie heißt Sarah! Danke schön. Ma´am! Das ist lecker!" strahlend seh ich sie an.

„Danke und nenn mich doch Sue! Sarah schläft wohl noch, hm!" Sie ist wirklich sehr nett, wie kann eine so liebe Person, eine so beißende Tochter haben. Die ganze Freundlichkeit ist wohl bei Seth hängen geblieben.

„Ok, Sue! Ja, wenn die mal schläft weckt sie nichts so schnell auf!" grins ich und fange an zu essen. "Sie liebt ihren Schlaf!"

„Kenn ich nur zu gut, Seth schläft auch tief und fest! Es könnte eine Bombe neben ihm hochgehen, er würde nicht aufwachen!" lacht sie. „Man kann ihn nur mit Essen wecken, sobald er es riecht oder man „Frühstück" ruft, ist er wach. Mit essen kann man die Jungs immer ködern!"

„Das will ich ausprobieren! Darf ich!" Sie nickt nur. „FRÜHSTÜCK!" Und schon hört man, wie oben eine Tür aufgerissen wird und jemand die Treppe runter gestürmt kommt. Dann steht Seth in der Tür. Ich kann mir ein Lachen einfach nicht verkneifen und Sue stimmt mit ein.

„Super! Ich hab einen riesigen Hunger! Ah, Morgen Mum, Aiden! Was lacht ihr denn so?"

„Nichts, nichts! Hier iss!" Kaum hat er den Teller vor der Nase stehen, fängt er auch schon an wie wild alles in sich rein zu stopfen. Und es bleibt auch nicht bei einem Teller, Nein. Gleich 5 Teller, voll Ei. Pfui! Wo isst der das nur alles hin?

„Wo iffn deine Fwefter? Fleft die nof?" Sue schaut ihren Sohn böse an. Der schluckt schnell alles runter und fängt nochmal von vorne an. „Wo deine Schwester ist?"

„Die schläft noch, ich hab´s vor langer Zeit aufgegeben sie zu wecken. Hat eh keinen Sinn! Vor 9 steht sie nie auf."

„Na, da hat sie ja noch eine Stunde Zeit zum schlafen!" kichert Sue und setzt sich zu uns an den Tisch.

„Und wenn deine Schwester wach ist erzählt ihr mir, wieso ihr hier seid. Oder wollen wir jetzt schon darüber reden?"

„Ach, können wir auch jetzt gleich tun! Ich denke Leah, hat dir schon etwas erzählt, nicht!"

„Also, von ihr weiß ich, dass eure Eltern mit meinem Mann befreundet waren! Mehr hat sie nicht gesagt."

„Ja genau, ich weiß nicht woher sie sich kennen, aber sie haben oft von ihm geredet und als sie erfahren haben, dass er... naja. Mum wollte euch eigentlich selbst besuchen kommen, aber es ist was dazwischen gekommen..."

„Wie heißen eure Eltern, vielleicht hat er sie mal erwähnt?!"

„Miriam und Karl Grey!"

„Nein, die Namen kommen mir nicht bekannt vor. Aber was solls, wenn ihr schon mal hier seid! Ich freu mich immer über Besuch! Wie lange bleibt ihr denn?"

„Oh, darüber haben wir uns noch keine Gedanken gemacht, aber keine Sorge, ich such mir einen Job und dann schau ich, dass ich für Sarah und mich etwas zum wohnen finde." Zumindest so lange wie es dauert, bis wir einen Weg nach Hause finden.

„Unsinn, ihr könnt ruhig hier bleiben! Ich für meinen Teil hab damit keine Probleme und du scheinst auch ein sehr nettes Mädchen zu sein! Oder Seth?!"

„Klar und mit Schule ist auch kein Problem. Ich kann euch ja Montag mitnehmen und wir reden mal mit dem Rektor. Und die Kosten sind auch nicht wirklich hoch, dass bekommst du auch mit kleinerem Geldbeutel hin!"

„Siehst du!" Mist ich hoffe, dass ich hier irgendwo Geld von meinem Konto abheben kann... müsste noch genug Geld drauf sein um hier auf die Schule zu gehen und wenn ich dann noch einen Job finde...

„Danke, aber Leah wird damit nicht gerade Glücklich werden!"

„Sie wird damit leben müssen! Entschuldige, dass ich frage, aber... Haben dir deine Eltern Geld mitgegeben?"

„Nein! Aber Sarah und ich haben genug auf unserem Konto und ich werd mir wie gesagt irgendwo einen Job suchen! Dann geht, dass schon. Ich will meine Eltern nicht wegen Geld anbetteln. Ich will das hier mit Sarah alleine schaffen." Und ich kann nur hoffen, dass wir auch an unser Geld kommen. Sonst haben wir ein echtes Problem.

„Na gut! Du bist sehr selbstständig, bleibt ruhig hier so lange ihr wollt... und wenn du genug Geld hast, oder die Nase voll von uns, kannst du ja mit deiner Schwester immer noch in eine Eigenes Haus ziehen. Sag mir dann einfach Bescheid und ich helf dir einen guten Preis raus zuhauen." zwinkert sie mir zu und fängt an den Abwasch zu machen.

„Ich helf dir... und danke...für alles! Das ist echt nett von euch!"


End file.
